helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruo Long
Ruo Long ' (若长) was born April 4, 1997. Long is the leader of DYB! and former second generation member of the Hello!Project Foreigners. History 2009 April 12, Ruo Long joined Hello!Project Foreigners as a second generation member. July 15, Long starred in the stage play "Little Dreamer" with Muramoto Chie, Mahiro Rima, Jun Jun, and Kobayashi Erika. August 13, Long was featured in the magazine Up Beat! along with Xiao Miya. 2010 March 4, Long released her first photobook ''"Fresh Face". September 20, Long was in the revival unit for Minimoni, Shin Minimoni. She was added to replace LinLin in the line up. 2011 June 30, Long starred in the anime WISH2000 as the main character Tanaka Ayaka. August 3, Long broke her ankle and had to stop her activities she resumed her activites on January 2, 2012. 2012 July 9, The Hello!Project Foreigners released their debut single, Go Girl ~Koi No Victory~. November 23, there was a FC event held for Ruo and Carrie. December 2, Ruo along with the other Foreigners released another single, Don't Say Lazy. 2013 March 20, it was announced that Long with two other girls will be debuting in DYB! in April and will have a special graduation ceremony. March 26, Long announced that she would graduate from Sugoi! to focus her time in DYB!. She will graduate on April 14. On March 27, Ruo had a photoshoot for UTB+. Profile *'Name: '''Ruo Long *'Nickname: 'Ruu-Chan, Ruu, Baka-Kun *'Birthplace: 'Hong Kong, China *'Birthdate: ' *'Bloodtype: 'A *'Height: '154 cm *'Years in Hello! Project: '4 years *'Hello! Project Status **2009-04-12 Foreigner **2009-04-12 Member **2013-04-10 Foreigner Graduated **2013-04-10 DYB! Member *'UP FRONT AGENCY Status' **2013-04-10 Member *'DYB! Color: Lavender' *'Looks Up To: '''Kamei Eri, Koharu Kusumi, Zhou Jia, Wang Dao Ming and Muramoto Chie *'Hello! Project Groups:''' **DYB! (2013-present) **Shin Minimoni (2010-present) **Hello!Project Foreigners (2009-2013) Singles Participated In DYB! *TRY! (Debut) *Sakura Kiss *Citrus Love! *Fashion Chan/Sakura no Kuni *Otona ni Nante Naritakunai! *Watashi no Kokoro *Power Up! *Candy Holiday! / Uki Uki Dance! *DREAM GIRL / Akai Aoi Hana *Listen to my Heart!!! / Mou Hitori Janai yo *Ganbare! Ganbare! / SAKURA TOSS / Nakimushi Shounen *ROAD TO FAME Hello!Project Foreigners #Go Girl ~Koi No Victory~(Debut) #Don't Say Lazy (Last Single) Photobooks Solo *2010.03.04 Fresh Face *2013.07.23 Up ↑ *2014.04.18 17sai to Memories *2015.06.10 SPARK Works Stage Plays *2009Little Dreamer *2012 Ribbons Anime *WISH2000 Magazines Covergirl *2011.07 Top Yell *2013.04 UTB+ *2013.05 Yanyan *2015.05 UTB+ Appearances Trivia *She's close friends with Xiao Miya and Kobayashi Erika. *She participated in Happy Jikan's seventh generation audition but failed. *She failed the S/mileage sub member audition. *She is valued by Tsunku for her perfect toned voice and dancing abilities. *Her favorite color is pink. *She's the most popular member of DYB! *She was the most popular trainee, with 2,983- 2,991 mixi votes as a member of the Hello!Project Foreigners. *She, out of all trainees, has been featured in the most magazines. *She was the only Foreigner to get a solo photobook. *Michishige Sayumi has said Ruo looks like a porcelain doll. Category:2009 Debuts Category:DANCING INNOVATION Category:Foreigner Second Generation Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Egao Lights Category:DYB! Category:DYB! Member Category:Births in 1997 Category:Members from China Category:Chinese Nationality Category:Shin Minimoni Category:Shin Minimoni Member Category:Lavender Member Color Category:Leader Category:Members who failed a S/mileage Audition Category:Members who failed a Happy Jikan Audition